


the warmest bed i've ever known

by jessicawhitly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I am always on my 'joyce becomes a nurse' bs and this drabble is no exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: Hopper isn’t even entirely sure what time Joyce got home last night.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	the warmest bed i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! It's been forever and a half since I've written anything, so this is just a quick little drabble to get me back in the game. For the prompt "a sleepy good morning kiss that ends up with a palm in the face and a muttered, “I will push you off the fucking bed if you don’t let me sleep.” + jopper". Title from tis the damn season by Taylor Swift.

Hopper isn’t even entirely sure what time Joyce got home last night.

She’d been unexpectedly moved to the overnight shift in the ICU for the week after a flu outbreak had left them short-staffed, and it was leaving her exhausted. Both he and Jonathan had picked up the slack where they could in an attempt to make things easier for her during the week, but it was simply Joyce’s nature to want to be involved.

Last night had been her last shift, and Hopper thinks Joyce might have crawled into bed around 6 am, if he had to place a guess, dimly aware of her cold toes briefly waking him when she’d tucked them against him. He rises to consciousness slowly, only aware of the warm press of her body under his arm, and her soft, snoring breaths against his neck. Gently, Hopper strokes some hair out of her face, a finger lingering against her cheek, unable to hold back the smile at the way she snuggled further into his embrace.

A glance at the clock tells him it’s a little after eight; he should get up and make the kids breakfast, and he needs to get to the hardware store early to get the plywood he needs to fix the porch step that’s been threatening to give way for weeks now. He shifts slightly, attempting to maneuver Joyce without waking her, but she snuffles sleepily until her hands grip his shirt, and she nearly headbutts him.

Hop stifles a laugh, rubbing his thumb gently over her cheekbone before he leans down, kissing her gently. Joyce sighs sleepily against his mouth, grip on his shirt tightening briefly before one hand moves up to shove at his face, pushing it away from hers.

“I will knock you right off of this fuckin’ bed if you do not let me sleep, Hop. I swear to God,” Joyce’s voice is throaty and hoarse, rough with sleep, and God help him if it doesn’t turn him on in a way he knows he can’t do anything about. “You can fuck me however you want after I got a solid eight hours but until then, go away. Goodnight.”

With that, she does shove at him, curling herself up with the blankets until she’s a tiny ball, only her mop of hair peeking out, and Hopper can’t help the snort; Joyce’s face reappears, indignant, and Hopper bends to kiss her nose.

“Get some sleep, babe. I’ll wake you up after lunch, just so you’ll sleep tonight. Sound good?” he asks, and Joyce nods, lines in her face softening as she settles back against the pillow.

He dresses quickly in the dark, hoping his outfit matches, and only pauses when he opens the door at the sound of Joyce’s sleepy whisper pulling him back.

“Love you,” she murmurs, and warmth fills his chest.

“Yeah, babe. Love you too,” he murmurs back before he slips out of the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him.


End file.
